1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a defogging device, and more particularly to a defogging device for a surveillance camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional surveillance cameras are widely used. To protect the camera lens and keep the camera lens from getting dirty, lenses are often mounted inside surveillance camera cases. Therefore the influence of the external environment on the lens are reduced or eliminated.
However, the conventional surveillance camera has the following shortcomings.
1. In countries in the temperate zone of the earth, fog or frost on the lens or lens cover on the case of the surveillance camera during periods of lower temperature.
2. The fog or frost keeps the camera lens from obtaining a clear image through the lens or lens cover on the case and reduces the effectiveness of the surveillance camera.
The defogging device for a surveillance camera in accordance with the present invention mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.